


You what?!

by frozencanary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, potstickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencanary/pseuds/frozencanary
Summary: Kara and Lena fight over potstickers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	You what?!

“Um… Lena?” Kara asked opening the fridge.

“…yeah?” Lena asked rolling out of Kara’s bed.

“Where is it?” Kara asked facing Lena. She was so mad right now but she couldn’t ignore how perfect Lena looked wearing one of her oversized shirts.

“Where’s what?” Lena asked still half asleep as she had been woken by Kara looking in her fridge. Again.

“My pot stickers from earlier!” Kara was frantically searching the apartment for them. She was using her superspeed and x-ray vison… nothing.

“Oh,” Lena paused. She had messed up. “You wanted them?” Kara gasped.

“YOUATETHEMDIDNTYOULENA!?” Kara had lost it.

“Kara babe… they were a week old…. I threw them away,” Lena said holding Kara’s cheek. Kara pulled away.

“YOU… THREW POT STICKERRSSS AWAY?!” Kara grip on the kitchen table tightened and parts of it broke off in her hand.

“I hope your buying me a new table,” Lena smirked.

“Only if you order more pot stickers,” Kara replied.

“Kara!?” Lena questioned unsure if the Kryptontian was serious.

“Oh I’m serious,” Kara smiled kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome :)


End file.
